New lives
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: After three friends crash on the isle of Sorna, only two survive: Alex and Mark. Neither knows if the other is still alive but they have their own problems to handle first. Both end up having strange changes they never expected! Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from Jurassic Park III, just my main character and some dinos.**

**0o0o0**

**Becoming the Predator**

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" whispered Alex as he was ducking behind a desk in the old InGen lab on the Isle Sorna.

A veloceraptor came walking into the room and began to sniff the air. Alex held his breath, praying that the dinosaur would leave. Sure enough the raptor walked through another door way and Alex sighed in relief.

'_Why oh why did I have to come here?_' the 18 year-old boy said to himself.

Alex is the only survivor of a small airplane crash on the island. He and his friends had decided to fly Ben's plane over the island to see the dinosaurs, but then as they were flying over the trees, something hit the underside of the plane and warning lights came on. They looked at the fuel gage, it was going down. Alex buckled himself into his seat, but his two friends hadn't and that is what caused their deaths in the crash or so he thought. When he had came too he only saw his friend Ben's body, Mark, his other friend was nowhere to be seen. That was why he was at the lab in the first place he was looking for Mark.

'_We were so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' Alex berated himself.

Just as he was going to stand up, his stomach gave a growl, he hadn't eaten much in two days. Suddenly the raptor poked its head back into the room and stared at Alex.

"Aw heck no!" shouted the boy as he ran from the room.

The raptor shrieked and gave chase, Alex could hear it right behind him. Alex ran out into another hallway and turned in the closest door, with the words genetics above it. As the raptor started to follow Alex into the room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He looked around, he was standing on a platform with a railing around it, a small gate that led onto a broken walkway and stairs that went along the wall. On the floor below was a tank that had a white liquid in it. The metal walkway went over the tank.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the door, Alex spun around in panic as he leaned against the gate. The door jolted again and this time Alex jumped, the gate broke ans he fell onto the walkway, his head over the big hole in the metal. Suddenly the door burst opened and Alex jumped back again, only this time he fell through the hole, catching the back of his head on the steel walkway, leaving a large gash on the back of his head. He screamed in pain as he fell in to the tank and bashed his head on the bottom and lost consciousness. The raptor had to much momentum to stop moving forward so it leapt over the hole, catching its leg on the metal and some blood fell into the tank.

The raptor then looked around for its prey and began to sniff. The scent went down to the floor below and the raptor jumped down. As it landed on the ground its tail hit a lever upwards, turning on the machine connected to the tank. As the machine began to whir, the raptor stared at it in shock and confusion. It stared through the glass of the tank and watched as the liquid began to bubble. Now would be a good time to tell you that this raptor is a female, as is most of the dinosaurs are on this island, and her name is Sheen.

Steam began to rise from the liquid and Sheen looked at the machine again with worry.

'_What have I done?_' the raptor asked herself.

Suddenly a leg with a boot came into view and Sheen realized that her prey was in there. Suddenly the raptor felt a pang of worry for her prey, _what? Why is she worried about what happens to her prey, when she is just going to eat it when it comes out of there_!

As Sheen was looking the leg disappeared back into the whiteness and something unexpected came into view, the tail of a raptor. Sheen's blood ran cold as she ran back and stared into the monitor, on the screen it showed the words:

DNA sequence changing…

DNA 1: Human, young male.

DNA 2: Veloceraptor, female, blood.

Beginning fusion genes…

Sheen didn't know what most of the words meant but the ones she did know, they did not look good.

'_What have I done?_' she asked herself again.

Suddenly the monitor beeped and drew the raptor's attention back to it.

DNA sequence complete…

DNA 1: nothing

DNA 2: Veloceraptor, young male.

May remove subject now…

Sheen stared at the machine and if she were a human she would have let out a gasp. The raptor ran back to the glass and stared into it, the liquid was now clear and floating around in it was a young male raptor. Sheen stared in shock as she looked around for her human prey, only when she noticed the ripped clothes on the raptor did she realize that it was him.

"I-I turned him into one of my species!?" Sheen exclaimed aloud in amazement.

The raptor in the tank hadn't moved yet and she began to grow worried.

"Did I kill him? No please no!" she said as she began to kick the glass.

Tiny cracks began to appear on the surface and Sheen took a few steps back and rammed herself into the glass, creating more cracks that spider webbed across the glass. She rammed herself into the glass again and this time she was rewarded with the glass shattering and the liquid pouring out. The raptor stepped back and let the stuff drain out all over the cement floor.

Sheen then walked up to the hole and stepped inside the machine, grabbing the other raptor's tail in her mouth, she pulled him out. Sheen dropped the tail and stared at the young raptor in front of her in shock and wonder, with a little worry in her eyes.

'_I can't believe that I did this to him! This is all my fault!_' the raptor said as she bent over and wiped away some of the liquid from the raptor's face with a claw. She stared down sadly at the dinosaur that had been her prey not but a few minutes ago.

'_Poor thing, if I hadn't chased you, you wouldn't be the way you are now. You just ran because you wanted to live and now…you are just like me, a predator,_" said the raptor to herself.

If Sheen could cry she would be doing it right now, for she a raptor had never felt guilty of anything that they had done before, but she did now. This was her fault and he was now her responsibility, she would take care of him. Suddenly as Sheen was pulling the tattered clothing from his body the raptor gave a small groan. Sheen froze and looked at his face, in what could pass for a raptor's look of joy.

"Are you alright? Please tell me you are alright?" begged the raptor as she bent over him.

Alex opened his eyes, everything was blurry and to bright, he closed them again. He heard a female voice say something but he couldn't hear it clearly. He opened his eyes again and his vision was back to normal, or as normal as it used to be. His hearing began to come back and he heard the voice again.

"Oh, good! You are alive, can you stand up?" asked the voice.

Alex looked tried to move his head but it his neck muscles hurt for some reason, so he just got unsteadily to his feet. Something felt different about his body, he tried to take a step forward but nearly fell to the floor but some one grabbed him under his chest and pushed him up. Suddenly his eyes opened wide, the hands that were holding him up only had three fingers and a long claw.

"Its ok, you do not have to fear me, just turn toward me!" said the voice from Alex's left.

Alex gulped and turned, he nearly fell to the floor in fright when he realized it was the veloceraptor that had chased him into this room that was holding him up.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Alex shouted in fear as he tried to get away from the raptor's grasp.

Sheen looked into his eyes with a sad expression and Alex stopped to stare at the raptor.

'_Why does she seem so sad all of a sudden?_' he asked himself.

He then realized that the raptor was crying in its own manner of soft wails and moans as her body shivered. The raptor then let go of him and sank to the floor where she 'wept'.

"P-please forgive me! I-I d-didn't mean to t-turn you into…to change you into…" she was to upset to continue.

Alex stared in shock when he realized that he had understood what she had just said. He then walked up to her and looked down.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Sheen looked up at the male raptor in front of her and let out a sad moan.

"For turning you into a raptor like me," she finally said.

Alex stared at her in shock and then looked down at his hands, they have three fingers and a long claw, he turns his head around and looks at his body. He nearly shrieks when he realizes he has a tail, his skin is now blue-greenish colored scales and he has small fan spikes along his neck. Alex immediately falls to the floor and begins to 'cry' himself.

Sheen stands back up and walks up to him, she begins to rub her head against his.

"I am sorry! If I only hadn't chased you, you would still be yourself. But you don't have to worry, I will help teach you how to hunt and to live like our species, I will not abandon you!" she said.

Alex looks at her with a grateful look in his eye.

"Thank you, and you are forgiven. My name is Alex!" he said as he slowly stood up.

"My name is Sheen," she said as she helped him to stand.

Sheen then leads Alex outside the labs and heads into the jungle.

"Where are we going?" asked Alex fearfully.

Sheen turned around and walked up to him and nuzzled against him again.

"We are going to my nest, I am not part of the main raptor pack, for my mate was banished!" Sheen said as she and Alex walked side by side.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked.

The female raptor looked down at her feet.

"He was eaten by the spinosaurus," was all she said.

Alex bowed his head and he rubbed his head against hers.

"I am sorry…for your mate!" he said.

Sheen smiled and nodded her head.

"Come my nest isn't that far now!" and she broke out into a run and Alex followed, matching her speed.

Later that night, as Alex was lying in his own nest that he had made beside Sheen's, he looked up at the stars and he wondered if his foster parents even missed him, he was also wondering if Mark was still alive, somewhere on the island. Sheen stirred and looked over at Alex.

"What's wrong Alex?" she asked him.

The raptor turns to face her and smiles sadly.

"Nothing, just thinking about, my home, my foster parents and my friends…" he stops and looks down for a minute.

Alex shakes his head and then looks back at Sheen with a full smile, showing his razor like teeth.

"But, I can worry about that the next day, goodnight Sheen!" he said as he went to sleep.

"Goodnight Alex!" said Sheen and she too lays her head down and goes to sleep.

0o0o0

Somewhere else on the island another human was running for his life. Mark leapt over a root and ran around a tree. A loud roar behind him made him look back and not where he was going. There was a small incline ahead of him and he tripped over the edge. Mark cried out in fear as he tumbled down the embankment. He lay on the ground for a minute in a daze and when he made to get up he felt a draft of warm breath hit his back. He looked up and screamed in fright, for there stood a T-rex right over him, the one that had been chasing him for the past hour or so. The dinosaur bent down and opened its huge maw, exposing its teeth.

Mark screamed again and tried to get up, but the T-rex was to fast and it clamped down on his right arm. Mark howled in pain and the T-rex's sensitive hearing made it drop Mark and scrunch its eyes shut. Mark landed on the ground and looked behind him, spotting an old lab building and ran for the door. The dinosaur saw its prey getting away and it lunged for the boy again, but this time Mark leapt threw the opened door and instead of landing on the floor he fell past the railing on a platform and fell into a tank with a strange white liquid. His head hit the floor and he lost consciousness.

The T-rex rammed the building in anger at losing its prey, causing parts of the cement ceiling inside to fall. One piece of cement landed on a button that turned on a machine that was connected to the tank that Mark was in. Suddenly the screen glowed and words appeared:

DNA sequence changing…

DNA 1: Human, young male.

DNA 2: Tyrannosaurus, male, skin pieces.

Beginning fusion genes…

After about a few minutes the machine begins to beep.

DNA sequence complete…

DNA 1: nothing.

DNA 2: Tyrannosaurus, young male.

Warning: must remove subject quickly or body will break tank…

But since there was no one there to remove the small T-rex from inside the tank, its body began to grow at an alarming rate. Red lights flared on the monitor as Mark's body began to push against the sides and the glass began to crack. Suddenly just as an alarm began to go off from the machine, Mark's body burst through tank and destroyed the machine.

Mark was still out so he never notices as his body begins to take on the proportions of an adult T-rex. His body continues to grow until it bursts through the walls of the building and the roof collapses. Mark soon stops growing and he begins to breath normally, he is now asleep, no longer unconscious.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? I got this idea from reading silver11k's Jurassic Park New Life! This takes place before the boy Eric arrives on the island so it is pre-Jurassic Park III. Please read and review, I would like to have some feedback for this story!**

**Dune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jurassic Park III, only the characters Alex, Mark and Sheen.**

**0o0o0**

**What Happened to You?**

Mark woke up and groaned, his body hurt all over. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying in a destroyed building, _wait a minute, wasn't this building fine last night_? Mark then stood up and he realized that he was taller than the building. He could see better and his hearing was really good, not only that but his sense of smell was heightened.

He slowly looked down at his body and roared in fright. His body was that of a T-rex.

"What the hell happened to me?" Mark asked himself.

He tried taking a step forward and nearly fell. He straightened back up and took another step, he staid standing.

'_Well this could be worse, I could be a herbivore!_' he thought.

Mark began to walk around the clearing, testing out his new body. As he was doing that his stomach rumbled.

"Man I am really hungry!" as he said this a small dinosaur walked into his clearing.

It paused and stared at Mark in shock, then it turned to run, but Mark let out a roar and lunged at it. Catching in its mouth he bit down and the dinosaur cried out in pain. Mark bit down harder and it fell silent, dead. Mark threw his head up and swallowed it in one bite. He licked his lips clean of blood and only then did he realize what he had done.

"W-what d-did I j-just do?" he said in shock.

He stared at the red spot on the ground and he backed away, his whole body shaking. Suddenly a loud roar came from the trees in front of him and the ground began to shake as something ran toward the smell of blood. A spinosaur ran out of the jungle and stared at Mark. It let out a loud roar and charged him, Mark spun around and ran as fast as his new body could.

0o0o0

Sheen opened her eyes and yawned, she stood up from her nest and stretched out her body. She looked over at Alex's nest and saw that he was still asleep. She walked over to him and nudged his chest with her head. He groaned and opened his eye, as soon as Alex saw Sheen leaning over him he let out and yelp of fright and stumbled out of his nest.

Alex looked down at himself and moaned.

"I was hoping that it all had been a dream!" he growled

Sheen laughed and helped him to stand up.

"Nope, I am afraid not Alex, now come on its time to teach you how to hunt!" and the raptor walked over to the edge of their nesting ground, she turned her head to stare at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Alex sighed and followed her into the trees. They walked side-by-side and Sheen told him all the things he needed to know, she even demonstrated how to use his claw.

The first time they saw any prey, Sheen showed him how it was done. She slowly slinked her way through the tall grass, when the weakest dinosaur was picked out, Sheen shrieked and jumped onto its back and slashed it across the throat with her claw. Sheen then called Alex and when he got there she began to eat.

"Take a bite, you will need it for strength!" she said.

"Are you sure I won't get sick?" Alex asked.

Sheen shook her head and smiled.

"You are a raptor now, it will not make you sick," she said.

"Ok, if you say so," Alex takes a bite and swallows, he takes another, "This is good!"

Sheen laughed and they continued to eat until they had their fill. Alex looked up and sighed, he felt a lot better that he had something in his belly. Sheen looked at him and smiled again.

"Now lets go for a walk, and then later it will be your turn."

Alex gulped and then He followed her as she led the way. Alex looked over to see Sheen glancing his way, when she realized that she had been noticed she looked away quickly. Alex tilted his head to the side and shook his head and looked away. Suddenly they came to another clearing and Alex began to sniff the air.

Sheen looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is it?" the raptor asked.

Alex looked to his right and saw his friend Ben's plane, he slowly walked up to it and leaned his head against it and whined. Sheen walked up and looked in the window, seeing a partially decomposed body in the front seat.

"Did you know this human?" Sheen asked.

Alex nodded and looked up.

"Yes, he was my friend Ben. This plane was his, he, Mark and me decided to fly over the island, but we crashed. Ben died on impact and I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, Mark was nowhere to be seen. I was looking for him when you chased me in the building," Alex said.

Sheen rubbed her head against Alex's neck.

"Don't worry Alex, we will find him!"

"But he would not even recognize me, even if we did find him!" exclaimed Alex.

Sheen places a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"We will think of something, don't worry. Ready to move on?" she asked.

Alex glanced in the plane at Ben's body.

"Can we bury his body first, I don't want it to be eaten by scavengers," He said.

Sheen nodded and smiled.

"Of course Alex, I understand!"

Alex smiled and then jumped onto the nose of the plane. He kicked out the windshield and then reached in to pull the body out.

0o0o0

Mark had lost the big carnivore and was now walking looking for more to eat. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his attention.

'_That is the smell of jet fuel! Ben's plane must be close!_' he said to himself.

He headed through the trees and came to the clearing, he saw the plane and he let out a sad sigh. When he breathed in again another scent made him stop.

'_Veloceraptor!_' he said in his head.

He let out a low growl and slowly stepped into the clearing. He then noticed two raptors near the plane and one was pulling something out of the windshield. Mark's eyes widened when he realized it was Ben's body the beast was pulling out of the plane. He began to grow angry.

'_They are not going to eat my friends!_' he said to himself.

He then let out a loud roar and charged the raptors.

0o0o0

Alex had pulled Ben's body halfway out when a loud roar was heard nearby and the ground began to shake. Both he and Sheen looked to see a T-rex running toward them with its mouth opened.

"Run!" shrieked Sheen and she turned and ran, Alex close behind her.

Alex looked back to see the big dinosaur still chasing them when he heard a startled chirp in front of him. Alex turned his head to see Sheen fall to the ground with a hiss of pain. Alex tried to pull the raptor to her feet, but as she put weight on her foot she squealed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

A low growl made Alex look up and he shrieked in fear, the T-rex was standing over both of them. Sheen began to whimper in fear and her body was shivering. Alex stepped over her and hissed menacingly. The big beast looked like it sneered at him, making Alex confused.

"So you think you can fight me, eh, raptor! You think you can eat my friends well you are wrong and dead!" growled the T-rex.

Alex tilted his head to the side.

'_How can I understand this dinosaur and what did he mean by us eating his friends?_'

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am warning you! Leave us alone we have done nothing to your kind!" hissed Alex.

"Liar!" roared the T-rex, making Sheen and Alex jump in fright and cover their ears, "You were just about to eat my friend Ben and you probably already ate Alex!" growled the dinosaur.

Alex looked up in shock and stared at the T-rex, could it be?

"Mark? Is that you?" he asked.

Mark's eyes widened and he leaned closer, smelling the raptor in front of him.

"Alex?"

Sheen stared at both of the two beasts in shock.

"Alex, how do you know this T-rex and how does he know your name?"

Alex turned and nudged her to her feet.

"Sheen, this is my friend Mark, the one I was looking for. Wait how is it you can understand him?" asked Alex.

"Maybe it was the white liquid, I did get some on me while pulling you out…"

"White liquid! You also fell into a tank?" asked Mark.

Alex nodded.

"Yah, what happened was Sheen chased me into the genetics lab in the main building and I fell in and was somehow turned into a raptor, but what happened to you, how are you a Tyrannosaurus rex?"

"One of them chased me toward another lab building and it bit my arm, it dropped me and I ran for the doorway, and jumped, I missed the platform and fell into another tank," said Mark.

"Wait a minute you were bit, then that means you had some T-rex DNA on you when you fell in! but why did I become a raptor?" asked Alex as he scratched his chest.

Sheen leaned against him, keeping her weight off her leg.

"I think when I jumped over the hole in the platform I cut my leg on the metal and some blood might have fallen into the tank with you!" she said

Alex was quiet as he began to think Mark tilted his head in question.

"So, if you two weren't going to eat Ben, then what were you doing?" he asked.

"We were going to bury his body, it's the least we could do!" said Alex as he lowered his head.

Mark nodded.

"I'll help. He was my friend to!" he said

0o0o0

Mark dragged his clawed foot through the ground, leaving a deep scratch. Alex and Sheen laid Ben's body into the scratch and then they pushed the dirt over his body. All three stood in silence for a few minutes and then Alex looked up at Mark.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I am going to claim the land around the lab that I was changed in as my territory, what about you and Sheen?" Mark asked back.

Alex turned to face Sheen.

"I was hoping that maybe we could make our new nests here, if that is ok with you?"

Sheen rubbed her head against his.

"I would like that, if you feel the need to be near your friends then we will stay here!" the raptor said.

Mark chuckled.

"Alright you two love birds, I'll see you around!" and with that Mark stomped off toward his new territory.

Alex looked at Sheen with a shocked look on his face.

"He thinks we love each other!" he exclaimed.

Sheen tilted her head and looked into Alex's eyes.

"Do you?" she asked.

Alex was speechless for a second and then nodded. Sheen chirped with happiness and leaned her head against his again.

"You would have me as your mate?" she asked.

Alex rubbed his head against hers.

"Of course, I would! You are the only female of our species I know!"

That night both raptors made a big nest under one of the airplanes wings. Sheen nuzzled against Alex and let out a sigh of content.

"Goodnight my mate!" she said.

"Goodnight my love!" said Alex.

And they both laid their heads down and went to sleep.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? I know I added a little love here but, hey, Sheen was going to fall for him sooner or later! Please Review, so I can add more chapters! Next chapter I might have Eric in it!**

**Next chapter: ****A Stranger**

**Dune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from Jurassic Park III, just Alex, Sheen and Mark.**

**Now here comes the part you all have been waiting for: Eric's Arrival!**

**0o0o0**

**A Stranger**

The next day Alex and Sheen were out hunting again, only this time it was Alex's turn to kill the prey. Sheen watched from the edge of a clearing as Alex snuck through the tall grass, hoping that none of the dinosaurs smelled him. He slowly raised his head and spotted a dinosaur that was eating separated from the herd.

The young raptor snuck as close as he could get before the dinosaur knew he was there. Alex waited for the right moment and he let out a cry as he leapt onto the beast's neck. With his razor sharp claw on his foot he sliced its neck, it gave a small gurgle and collapsed dead onto the ground.

The rest of the herd took off in fear as they saw one of their members brought down. Alex called Sheen and she came running to see how he did. When she got there, she showed her teeth in a smile.

"You did great, Alex! That was very good for your first try!" Sheen exclaimed.

Alex bowed his head and 'blushed'.

"Well you were a good teacher you know," he said sheepishly.

"Thank you, since it is your kill you get to take the first bite!" said Sheen.

Alex bent down and took a big bite, he then swallowed it and licked his lips clear of blood. Then they both began to eat as much as they could. Alex sighed as he ate his fill.

"I hope, that if Mark doesn't catch anything, that he comes here and eats this up, don't want it to go to waste!" said Alex.

Sheen nodded her head as she took another bite. Alex looked up at the clouds as they floated by slowly, he heard a low rumble in the distance meaning a storm was coming.

'_Glad that we decided to move our nest to the wreck, it should keep most of the harsh weather off of us!_' said Alex to himself.

The raptor then turned his head to face the coast, they were only three miles from it and he could see the ocean from the where they stood on a hill. He didn't know why but for some reason he started to scan to water, as if he was looking for something. Suddenly he stopped when his eyes caught something white that was moving across the water, leaving a trailing wake.

"Sheen, do you see anything out on the water today?" Alex asked his mate.(**If you don't know what I mean by mate, read the chapter before this!**)

The female raptor walked up to his side and looked out towards the ocean.

"Yes, there is something moving out there! What is it?" she asked him.

Alex answered as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"I believe it is a medium sized boat, I wonder what humans are doing here, they all know these islands are dangerous!"

Sheen shrugged as did Alex and they watched as something red flew off of the back and followed the boat. Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Are they crazy! Parasailing this close to the island!" he exclaimed.

Sheen turned her attention to Alex.

"What does Parasailing mean?" she asked him.

"Parasailing is an activity that humans do for fun. What you do is you take a parachute and you have either one or two people hang from it while the boat pulls it along, keeping it and the riders in the air," explained Alex.

"Oh!" said Sheen, she then looked at Alex, "You want to get a closer look?"

Alex thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Why not we aren't doing anything else and we need to get away from our kill before others arrive!" he said and he led the way to the shore, in the direction the of the boat.

0o0o0

From a high hill near the old compound, Mark stood up to his full height, searching for prey. Suddenly his ears picked up a low continuous roar that sounded like a motor. He turned his head toward the shore and stared with wide eyes as a boat came into sight, with a red parachute hanging in the air behind it.

'_What are those people doing here? Don't they realize the danger that is in the water?_' Mark asked himself.

He shook his head and snorted.

'_I wonder if Alex has heard the boat or seen it?_' he asked himself again as he headed toward his friends territory.

0o0o0

It didn't take the two Veloceraptors very long to get to the shore. Alex focused his eyes on the boat and then on the parachute.

"There are four, no three men on the boat and there are two people on the parasail. I wonder what they are doing?" he asked himself aloud.

Suddenly Sheen tapped Alex on the shoulder and pointed with he head toward the boat, her eyes filled with fear. Alex turned and watched in horror as a monster head came out of the water and snatched a man from the boat. The other two men began to shout and look around in fear. Alex heard one of the men's screams over the motor as he was also snatched from the boat.

The last man looked around in panic and he lunged for the wheel, he turned the boat back out to see. But then up came the head again and when it disappeared the man was gone.

Both raptors stared in shock, their throats dry with fear as they watch the now pilotless boat head toward a huge rock sticking out of the water.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Sheen.

Suddenly there was a quick flash of light from the parasail and it broke away from the rope and glided toward the island. Alex pondered what had just happened.

'_The whole crew of the boat gets eaten by whatever is out there! That flash could have been a knife blade that one of the two people used to cut them away from the rope. And now they are stuck on the island!_' He thought to himself.

He followed the path of the two men and then turned to Sheen.

"We have to find them!" he hissed.

"But what will we do if they see us, they aren't going to trust us!" growled Sheen as she looked at the ground.

Alex rubbed his head against hers.

"I know that they won't be able to understand us, or trust us at that matter, but we need to get them off this island anyway we can!"

Sheen looked up and smiled as she licked Alex's face.

"That is why I am glad you are my mate!" she said.

Alex smiled and with that, both of them tore off into the jungle towards the two surviving humans.

0o0o0

Alex and Sheen jumped through shrubs and leapt over logs as they ran toward the spot where they believed the parachute had landed. Alex slowed down to make less noise as they got closer. A sudden cry of pain from up ahead made them both look at each other and begin to run again.

Suddenly the leaves in the bushes to their right began to shake as something ran through them, in the opposite direction. Alex stopped and looked both ways, in indecision. Should they continue toward the parachute to save the dying man or go and keep the one that is running away safe, Alex chose the latter. Both raptors turned tail and followed the terrified human.

0o0o0

Eric, a boy of thirteen shoved palm branches and shrubs aside as he ran for his life. He could still hear his uncle's last screams in his ears as he continued to run.

SNAP, RUSTLE!

Eric turned to look behind him, he was being followed. He caught a brief glimpse of two dinosaurs that looked to be his height as they ran after him. Eric began to pant in fear as he began to run faster. He heard a chirp to his left and looked to see snatches of one of the dinosaurs running through the trees.

'_I am going to die! I am going to die!_' Eric said to himself as he shoved another branch out of his way.

As he took another step forward his foot hit a log and he tumbled to the ground with a yelp of fear and pain. He hissed as he held his sore foot and looked in the direction that he had come, there was no noise, nothing moved, all he could hear was his own breathing. Suddenly the boy felt a blast of warm breath on the back of his head and his face paled. A low growl made him slowly turn his head and he jumped back when he came face-to-face with a male Veloceraptor.

Eric began to breath fast as he slowly slid himself away from the raptor. It tilted its head in confusion and then let out a soft chirp. The bushes behind Eric shook and he turned to see a female raptor standing behind him, he gulped.

Sheen stared at the boy, feeling his fear shoot from his body. She then looked up and spoke to Alex.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Alex? What if he thinks we are going to kill him?" she asked in a hiss.

Alex nodded as he stepped closer.

"Yes, we need to do this. We need to let him know we are here to help!" he growled.

"But how?"

Eric looked back in forth, apparently the two raptors were talking about him. He looked up as the male started to bend down towards him. It opened its mouth to reveal it sharp teeth. Eric closed his eyes, hoping his death would be quick.

"AHL-EEX!"

Eric opened his eyes in surprise.

'_Did that raptor just try to speak to me?_' he asked himself as he looked into the raptors face.

"AHL-EEX!"

Eric raised in eyebrow in puzzlement, _what was it trying to say_?

"AHL-EEX!" it said a third time as it tapped its chest with a claw.

"Huh? Ahl-eex, Alex? Are you trying to say your name is…Alex?" asked Eric in shock.

The raptor nodded and then leaned closer to the ground, it began to scratch something with its claw and it then stood back, stepping away.

Eric scooted forward and looked down, it was writing, he read it.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to tell you…WHAT!" shouted Eric as he realized the raptor had just wrote a full sentence.

"H-how do you know how to write?" asked Eric in a shaky voice.

Alex bent over again and wrote another sentence.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you? What do you mean by tha-" the boy stopped when Alex started writing again.

"I used to be a Hu…human!?" gasped Eric as he looked back at the now smiling raptor.

Eric shook his head.

"I have to be dreaming, that's it! My Uncle is not dead and I am safely home in my bed!" said Eric as he pinched himself, "Ow! Or not!"

The female raptor made a laughing noise and Eric spun to face her. He just also realized something else.

"You two can understand what I am saying?" they both nodded.

Eric glanced at the female.

"And I suppose you used to be a human to?" Sheen shook her head and Eric turned back to Alex.

The raptor was busy writing again and then stood up.

"Only I used to be a human, Sheen is a real raptor, why are you telling me this? Even if you were a human why aren't you killing me? Am I going insane! I am talking to a freaking raptor!" exclaimed Eric as he put his head in his hands.

Finally his emotions caught up with him and he began to shake. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he started to sob. Eric felt something rubbing against his back and he heard purring. The boy turned his tear soaked face to see Sheen rubbing her head on him as she tried to comfort him.

Alex stared down with a sad expression on his face, he knew what the boy was going through. Sheen laid down and licked Eric on the cheek, licking away his tears. The boy couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand on her head and started to rub it.

"Th-thank you! I needed that!" sniffed Eric as he wiped his eyes.

Eric turned back to Alex, he noticed more writing on the ground.

"I am telling you this, because I want to help you get off this island! Me and my mate would not kill you, for reasons you should know? Oh! Yah, you used to be human. Please understand that I want to get you away from this, I don't want what happened to me to happen again, it has already happened to my friend? What friend and how did you become a raptor?" asked Eric after he had read the writing in the dirt.

Alex shook his head and wrote again.

"I will tell you later on my…change, but first let me show you something. And I also need to know, do you trust me and Sheen?" Eric looked up and noticed the serious look in Alex's eyes.

"I do trust you!"

Alex smiled and then motioned for the boy to stand. Sheen got up smiled at Eric once more. The boy then followed the two raptors, as they led him through the trees. Little did Eric know just how much his trust in these two raptors was to be tested.

**0o0o0**

**Cliffhanger! Well what did you think? What is going to happen next? Well, sorry, I am not going to say anything! Please review and try and guess!**

**Dune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Jurassic Park III, only Alex, Sheen and Mark.**

**0o0o0**

**Didn't want this to Happen Again!**

Eric stared at the crashed plane with a shocked look on his face. Alex and Sheen walked toward it slowly and the male raptor rubbed a claw against it.

"I this how you got here, Alex?" asked the boy.

The raptor nodded his head and then walked toward a mound of dirt. He bowed his head reverently and let out a sad sound. Sheen walked up and rubbed her head against his. Eric came over and kneeled beside them, staring at the pile of dirt.

"Was this a friend of yours?" he asked again.

Alex nodded and then wrote in the dirt.

"Yes, his name was Ben. This plane was his, we were on a trip to Costa Rica for the summer, and We get this…stupid idea to fly over this island! We hit something and then crashed…Ben died in the wreck, but me and my other friend Mark survived, after what happened to us, we buried his body," Eric looked up at Alex to see him staring right back at him, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, about your friend Alex…I understand now why you want to help, but what caused your change?" the boy asked.

Alex wrote it on the ground.

"There is a chemical in the Ingen Compound that if you mix any dinosaur DNA in it, if it gets on you or in you, you will turn into that type of dinosaur! So that's how! What about your friend Mark, is he a raptor to?"

Alex was about to answer when there was a loud rumble from overhead, and rain began to fall.

"Come under the wing, it will keep most of the weather off!" growled Alex.

Eric didn't understand what he said but he got the meaning of it when the raptors went under one of the wings. He joined them and leaned his back against the body of the wreck. The boy pulled his legs to his chest as he began to shiver in the cold air. Sheen nudged his shoulder and Eric looked at her in confusion. She nudged his back away from the plane and then shoved herself behind him, wrapping her tail and head around his body.

Eric stopped shivering as Sheen began to warm him up.

"Thank you Sheen!" said Eric.

Alex smiled and then scratched some more words in the ground.

"I forgot, What is your name? Oh, my name is Eric, sorry Alex should have told you that," said Eric sheepishly.

The raptor nodded his head and then went to the door of the plane, pulling it open with his jaws.

"What are you doing?" hissed Sheen.

"We had some spare blankets and coats with us when we crashed, I am getting them for Eric, so you don't have to stay wrapped around him," said Alex as he pulled bundles of cloth out of the door.

Sheen unwrapped herself and stepped away. Alex handed Eric the jacket and wool blanket, the boy smiled and nodded his thanks. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Eric looked at one of the puddles and saw ripples form. His eyes widened in panic until Alex placed a hand on his shoulder and wrote.

"Don't worry, this is a friend. Just what ever you do, do not run!" Eric gulped and nodded his head.

The stomps became louder as the thing got closer and it stepped out of the trees. Eric placed his hand over his mouth to hold back his scream of fear, as a T-rex stepped forward.

"Alex! Are you there?" it roared, making Eric jump.

Alex chirped and growled back.

"Yah, Mark hold on a sec!" then he and Sheen went out into the rain to meet Mark.

Mark leaned over and smiled at his two friends.

"Alex, did you know that a boat was near the shore today?" asked the T-rex.

Alex nodded.

"Yes, me and Sheen watched as the men on the boat were killed there was also two that were parasailing, they made it to shore," said the raptor.

"Did they survive?"

Alex sighed.

"Only one did, a boy named Eric, he is with me and Sheen right now."

"How did you get him to trust you? Wait…you didn't tell him about…you did!' exclaimed Mark.

Alex nodded.

"Please keep your roars to a minimum, I don't want Eric to freak out anymore than he already has!"

"I would like to see him, where is he?"

Sheen turned her head to the plane.

"The poor boy is right over there under…Eric? Alex! He's gone!" she cried.

Alex felt his blood turn cold as he ran toward the plane. The blanket that Eric had wrapped around him was lying on the ground, the boy's foot prints ran off into the jungle.

"Dang it! He must have really freaked out when he saw you Mark! Come on we have to go find him!" and with that all three dinosaurs followed Eric's trail.

0o0o0

Eric shoved branches away from him as he ran through the darkening jungle. He felt ashamed that he had run away from the only two dinosaurs that didn't want to kill him. But when he had seen the Tyranosaurus stomping out of the woods, he lost it. Rain fell on him in streams as the water came off of trees. Eric nearly tripped asfter he had stepped into a really deep puddle, but had regained his balance.

The boy stopped in a clearing to regain his breath, he had begun to sit down when the bushes behind him parted and a female raptor entered the clearing. Eric's face went pale when he realized that this was a different one and not Sheen. The raptor was thin and it had a hungry look in its eyes as they stared at him. She growled and was about to leap on him when Eric started running again.

The raptor let out a shriek of anger as he prey got away and chased after it. Eric stumbled when he came to a large open space in the middle of the Jungle. The ground beneath his feet was hard packed dirt and gravel. The boy looked up and sighed when he caught sight of the Compound. A raptor cry behind him startled him back into running.

He ran past broken jeeps and trucks, he ran up the old steps and ran into the destroyed lobby of the building. He turned down the a hallway, hearing the raptor that was still behind him, Eric lunged for a door and slammed it shut behind him. (**Sounding familiar?**)

Eric then ran down some steps and stopped, he was in what looked like a big lab. Before the boy could examine more of the room, the door burst open and the raptor ran in.

"Crap!" cried Eric and he began to run again.

Suddenly pain flared through Eric's side and he had to slow down.

"No, no! don't get a cramp now!" hissed Eric as he ran around a corner and hid behind a big tank.

The raptor hissed and growled as she began to look for him, she started to sniff and found his scent. Eric held a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, then he felt warm , fowl smelling air, on his cheek. He slowly turned and screamed into the face of the raptor. The raptor shrieked and bit down on Eric's shoulder, the boy howled in pain and punched the raptor on her nose. She released him with a surprised chirp, giving Eric enough time to run up some steps onto a metal platform.

The raptor growled as she leapt onto the stairs shaking the already lose platform. Eric fell down hard on a weak spot of metal, causing it to bend under the force of his body. Right below the two was the tank that Eric had hid behind, and it was filled with white liquid. The raptor hissed as she took a step toward the boy, the metal creaking under the strain of her weight. Eric tried to push himself back to his feet, but with a loud snap the metal section that was under him broke off the walkway, sending Eric screaming into the tank. The raptor let out a shriek of fear as the rest of the walkway collapsed under her. The raptor leapt at the last moment, her leg hitting a lever on a machine and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Eric began to panic when all he saw and felt thick liquid surrounding him.

'_Oh, no! It's the same stuff Alex warned me about! I need to get out of here!_' he shouted in his head.

Suddenly the liquid began to heat up and toss Eric around, slamming his head into the metal grating of the piece of platform, and he knew no more.

0o0o0

Alex, Sheen and Mark burst into the Compound and began to search for Eric. Suddenly a scream reaches Mark's ears.

"The boy is in the main lab building!" he roared.

Alex and Sheen ran through the doorway and listened for the boy. There was another scream, followed by the shriek of another raptor and Alex took off down a familiar hallway, followed by his mate. A door was lying on the ground of the genetics lab. Alex slowly walked in and looked around, there was another walkway that had collapsed on the ground and somewhere the hum of a powered up machine was heard.

'_Please don't let Eric be in one of these tanks!_' begged Alex as he and Sheen walked down a set of steps.

A groan of pain made the two raptors rush forward to see a young female veloceraptor lying on the ground beside a running machine. One look told Alex the whole story and he let out an angry shriek as he leapt onto the now awake female.

"Where is Eric? Where is that boy you chased in here?" he shouted at the now cowering female.

"I-I d-d-don't know! P-please don't kill me!" cried the female as her body began to shiver in fear.

Alex placed his killing claw against her throat and growled in her ear.

"You tell me what you did with the human and I won't!" he hissed.

A loud beep made Sheen run up to the tank they were standing near and she let out a cry.

"We are to late, Alex!"

Alex growled louder and he ran at the tank, ramming his head in anger against the dirty glass, breaking it instantly. He looked in and saw they body of a young male raptor lying on top of a piece of metal and he roared in anger.

"This wasn't supposed to happen again! I didn't want this to happen again!" he cried out.

While Sheen pulled Eric out of the tank, Alex went back to the female, who was now whimpering in fear.

"P-please don't k-kill me! I was starving! I needed to eat and he was the first thing I saw, please!" she cried.

Alex wanted to slit her throat, he wanted to bite through her neck and taste her blood, but the shaking female before him drove away all of his anger. He felt pity towards her and his expression softened. Alex let out a sigh and looked back down at the female.

"I won't kill you, what has happened has happened, nothing we can do about it. What is your name?" asked Alex in a calmer voice.

The raptor looked up at him in surprise.

"V-Vee, my name is Vee," she said.

Sheen walked over to them and looked down at Vee.

"You poor thing, you look half dead! When was the last time you have eaten anything?" she asked.

Vee tried to stand up, but hissed when she fell back to the ground, she was to weak to stand.

"I haven't eaten in five days," she said softly, "Ever since I was banished from my pack, I haven't been able to catch anything,"

Alex looked down in shock at the young raptor before him, he was amazed that she had survived so long without eating. Sheen nudged Vee onto her feet and had her lean against her body.

"Well, we need to get you something, come Alex will handle Eric," Sheen said.

Vee looked back at the ground and whimpered again.

"I-I am sorry, if I had known…"

"I made the same mistake myself, Vee don't worry!" said Sheen as she led the younger raptor out of the room.

Alex leaned over Eric and listened as he breathed, he was alive but Alex needed to wake him up. He nudged the young raptor.

"Eric? Eric, come on you need to wake up!" he said

Eric moaned and slowly raised his head.

"Everything hurts, wha-what happened?" Eric asked.

"The same thing that happened to me!" growled Alex.

Eric's eyes flew open and he turned to Alex.

"A-Alex, I just understood you!" exclaimed Eric.

Alex snorted and looked down at the floor.

"That's because you are a raptor now Eric," he said.

Eric looked down at his body and shrieked.

"How?"

"You landed in the tank after you had been bitten by Vee, the female raptor who had chased you!" hissed Alex.

Eric slowly stood up in a state of shock as he looked his new body over. Eric then looked at Alex.

"Did you…you didn't kill her?" Eric asked.

Alex shook his head and motioned for them to go.

"No Eric, I didn't, but this wouldn't have happened if you had staid by the plane like I told you!" said Alex in a reprimanding voice.

Eric looked down at his clawed feet.

"I'm sorry Alex but, I though the T-rex was…"

"Going to kill us!" Alex laughed, "Eric, I told you that was my friend who was coming. His name is Mark,"

Eric looked up in realization.

"He is the other friend who survived the crash!"

Alex nodded and continued walking through the halls of the old building. Alex sniffed and smiled.

"I believe Sheen has taken our new friend to the kitchens to get something to eat. That was why Vee, chased you, she was half starved," said Alex as he led the way through the old cafeteria and then into the kitchen. Vee was lying on the ground eating a small dinosaur that Sheen had apparently caught somewhere in the building. Vee looked up at Alex and smiled slightly, but when she saw Eric, she looked back at the ground and whimpered.

Sheen rubbed her head against Vee's neck trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Vee, I don't think Eric is mad at you," she saw softly.

Eric walked up and nodded.

"She is right, I am not mad at you…just shocked about my body, that's all!" he said.

"I know, but I still feel it is all my fault…" began Vee, when Eric interrupted her.

"No, its my fault, if I hadn't ran from Alex and Sheen's nesting place, then this wouldn't have happened."

"So, you mean you forgive me?" Vee asked cautiously.

Eric smiled and nudged her playfully.

"Of course, I can't stay mad at my new friend can I?"

Vee looked like she was about to 'cry' tears of joy when she heard that come out of his mouth. Alex and Sheen looked at each other, smiled and nodded at the same time in silent agreement.

"Vee, since you are not part of any pack, and since you are to weak to live by yourself…" began Sheen.

"…we were thinking that you could join ours!" said Alex with a grin.

Vee chirped happily and looked between the two raptors.

"Thank you, Thank you!"

Eric felt his heart bursting with joy, he was glad because he was starting to like Vee.

Alex smiled.

"You are welcome, now if you will excuse me, I need to let Mark know we are going to be staying here the night. Tomorrow Eric, I will introduce you to him, and this time, please don't run away!" said Alex jokingly.

Eric blushed and went to find someplace to lie down.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? Who wouldn't run from a T-rex when they saw one! But now Eric is a raptor, what's going to happen when his parents come to find him? Well, wait and see a few chapter's from now!**

**Dune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jurassic Park 3, only Alex, Mark, Vee, Sheen, and now Harris-Alex's older brother.**

**I decided to skip through the 8 weeks that Eric is on the island. I will give you a brief summary: The next morning Eric meets Mark, they then travel back to the nests with Vee, Alex Teaches Eric to hunt, and nothing happens until now!**

**0o0o0**

**A Brother's Bond can't be Broken**

Eric ran as fast as he could through the jungle toward the old lab in Mark's territory. As soon as the building came into sight, the young raptor picked up his pace.

"Mark!" he called out, "Mark!"

Mark came stomping into sight and smiled when he saw Eric come running into the clearing.

"Hello Eric! What brings you here today?" Mark asked.

Eric began jumping up and down, chirping with happiness and answering the T-rex's question at the same time.

"Mark, you need to come! Its happening! Its finally happening!" shrieked the young raptor as he leapt high and stumbled to the ground on the landing.

Mark chuckled as he gently nudged Eric back up.

"Ok, what's happening?" he asked.

Eric smiled and chirped.

"It's Sheen! It is now time for her to lay her and Alex's eggs! You got to come now!" and with that Eric sprinted toward the trees and turned back around, "You coming?"

Mark stared at the raptor in shock for a few seconds and then a big toothy grin broke his face.

"Yes, let's go, we don't want to be late now do we?" and with Eric leading the way Mark followed.

They arrived just in time, for they could see Alex tilting his head and clicking his claws together in anticipation. Sheen was kneeling over her nest and Vee was whispering encouragement to the other raptor. Mark stepped out of the jungle and walked up to Alex.

The raptor looked up and grinned at his big friend.

"Mark! I am glad that Eric was able to find you! You are just…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shrieked Sheen as she pushed the first eggs out.

Vee smiled as she placed a hand on Sheen's shoulder.

"You are doing good, Sheen, now come on just a little more, push!"

Sheen began to pant.

"I…can't…it…hurts…to…much…oh…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" four more eggs came out.

Eric stared in amazement as he watched his mate (**If you need to know, Vee has become Eric's mate over the 8 weeks!**) as she moved the eggs to the other side of the nest as two more came out.

'_I hope, Vee, isn't going to be in this much pain when it comes our time!_' said the young raptor in his head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sheen's shriek broke into his thoughts and the last two eggs fell out, equaling a total of twelve eggs.

The female raptor slowly laid on the ground beside her nest in exhaustion. Alex went to her side and rubbed his head against hers.

"You did good, my mate! They are beautiful!" said Alex.

Sheen smiled and licked his nose.

Eric walked over to Vee as she gently spread out the eggs in the nest and piled leaves over them. She looked up and purred happily when Eric rubbed his head against hers.

She then looked at Eric and smiled, Eric chirped lightly.

"You did a good job helping, Vee!"

The raptor then lay her head on his shoulder as did Eric on hers, in a raptor form of a hug.

"Thank you Eric! It was a whole new experience for me, I can't wait till we have our own!" said Vee with a smile.

They both nuzzled each other as Mark leaned down and smiled at Alex.

"Congrats my friend! You are now a father!" the T-rex said with a big smile.

Alex smiled back and placed a hand on Mark's snout.

"Thank you Mark, I just hope you can find yourself a mate, I am growing worried about you!"

Mark shrugged and stood up.

"I will find her eventually, last I new there weren't that many Tyranosaurus' on this island! But enough about me, you both have a good evening together and enjoy your new family! See you around!" and with a small wave Mark went back into the trees.

Alex turned and looked at the two young raptors that were nuzzling each other and he smiled.

"Looks like we won't be the only ones with eggs in the nests soon!" he said as he nodded in their direction.

Sheen smiled and laid down.

0o0o0

The ringing of his cell phone stirred Harris from his thoughts. He reached over and picked it up off of the table.

"This is Harris!"

"Its Cooper! How are you doing?" said a voice on the other end.

Harris sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Not very good, I just can't accept the fact that my little brother is dead," he said.

"Well, what if I told you there was a chance to find out if her was still alive!"

Harris sat up and opened his eyes.

"W-what? How?"

"I just got hired for a job to take a couple and two other men to Isla Sorna! I can get you in, Harris, it will be just like old times in the Berets!" said Cooper.

Harris felt his excitement building up as he spoke into the phone again.

"I'm in! I will help you do what ever it is your doing, as long as I can search for Alex at the same time!"

"Can do! Now I need you to get your gear ready and step out the door, I am waiting!"

"What you mean your alre-"

BEEP, BEEP!

Harris smiled.

"You sly son of a gun, you knew I would come didn't you?" he asked.

"Hey, what are friends for, now hurry up!"

**0o0o0**

**Well what do you think? Please review!**

**Dune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from Jurassic Park 3 only Alex, Sheen, Vee, Mark and Harris**

**0o0o0**

**Arrival on Sorna**

Harris sat in his seat in the back of the small private jet, looking down at the ocean far below. But his mind wasn't on the ocean, it was on his brother.

'_I am coming Alex, please be alright, please be alive!_' he said to himself in his head.

Cooper who was sitting on the other side of the isle looked over at his friend and sighed.

"Don't worry Harris, we will find Alex!" he said, "I really miss that little squirt!"

Harris couldn't help but smirk at his friends nickname for Alex. He looked up at the front of the plan, observing the other passengers. The two men who were sitting in the middle of the plane were the paleontologist Dr. Grant and his assistant Billy. The man and the woman in the front seats were Mr. and Mrs. Kirby, they were the reason all of them were on this plane.

And in the cockpit flying the plane was Nash and Udesky, both of them were mercenaries as well as Cooper. Harris had asked Cooper what the mission was to be and he was explained the whole thing, when the Kirby's arrived at the airport with Grant and Billy, he had been introduced as the bodyguard incase anything had gone wrong.

Suddenly Harris was pulled from his thoughts as he listens into Grant and Billy's conversation.

"Even with what I pay you, you could get a better bag," said Grant indicating Billy's camera case.

Billy shook his head.

"No way! This is lucky. Couple of years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand, updraft sent me right into the side," Billy made a motion with his hands, "Boom!"

Harris watched as Grant chuckled.

"That does sound lucky!"

Billy smiled as he picked up the case and held out the strap.

"It was this strap alone that saved my life! Got caught on a rock as I was falling," said Billy.

Billy then turned to Grant.

"Listen Allen, I really appreciate you bringing me along!" he said.

Grant sighed as he leaned his seat back.

"The bones would still be back there when we get back, that's the nice thing about them. They never run away! And besides, you got me into this! I don't intend to be alone with these people," Grant whispered at the end.

Harris then looks up at the front of the plane and sees Mr. and Mrs. Kirby looking tense about something. He then turned back to Grant who had just placed his hat over his face.

Billy turns around and looks between Harris and Cooper who was looking out the window.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" he asks Cooper.

"Ah, through our church," answers Cooper, Harris hides a smirk when Billy turns to him.

"Old acquaintance, I am a hunting specialist, I know my way with guns so Paul asked me to come along!" was all Harris said.

Billy looked between the two men with suspicion, but shrugged it off and turned back around. Harris and Cooper let out silent sighs of relief.

Harris smirked when he looked at Cooper.

"Through our Church?" he whispered.

Cooper smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"What, he caught me off guard!" he whispered back.

"Well at least mine was more convincing!" snickered Harris.

0o0o0

Alex, Eric and Vee were standing around their latest kill, Alex, being the Alpha of the small pack took the first bite, then followed by Eric and Vee. As Alex swallowed his bit of meat he raised his head and looked around the huge field they were standing at the edge of.

For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. He then turned to the other two raptors.

"Grab as much as you can and lets head back to the nests, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today!" he hissed.

With that all three raptors quickly grabbed as much meat as they could and headed back toward the plane.

On the island, near the old lab, Mark was just taking a nap when he awoke for no reason.

'_Something is going to happen today! I can feel it, but what?_' he asked himself.

If any of them had been looking up at the sky over the ocean to the east they would have seen a small speck moving towards the island.

0o0o0

Harris is taking a snooze when he hears Billy say Grant's name.

"Allen!"

Grant jumps awake, startling Harris who lifts the bill of his blue baseball cap. Grant then looks at Billy.

"We're here!" says Billy excitedly.

Harris looks out his window and sees the island right in front of the plane.

"I am coming Alex!" Harris whispers to himself.

Soon the plane is flying over the island and sets it self a little lower. As they are flying over the trees a gap appears and Harris catches a brief glimpse of white, but then it is gone. Soon they leave the trees behind and are now flying over a gigantic field.

"Admit it your excited!" said Billy to Grant.

Below the plane in the field are huge herds of Dinosaurs, who stare up at the plane as if it was a fly.

Udesky shouts to the back of the plane.

"Cooper, Harris! Yell if you see anything!"

"No, we thought we'd keep it to ourselves!" shouted Cooper back sarcastically.

Harris then looks out his window and scans the herds for anything that wasn't a dinosaur. Suddenly grant catches his attention.

"There, there! An Apatosaur, look at the coloration!" he says in amazement.

While Grant is trying to show Mr. and Mrs. Kirby the dinosaurs Cooper and Harris continue to look. Nash turns and looks at Paul Kirby.

"Mr. Kirby, there is a landing strip ahead do you want us to land?"

"No not until we see the whole island," said Paul.

Grant then gets out of his seat.

"You can't land on this island! Are you crazy!" shouts the paleontologist angrily.

Paul and Amanda get out of their seats to stop Grant from heading toward the cockpit. Cooper gets up and heads towards Grant.

"Dr. Grant if you would just let me expla-!" began Paul but didn't finish.

Cooper punched Grant on the back of the head and he collapsed unconscious.

Billy stands and stares at Grant with wide eyes. He then glares at Cooper.

"What did you do that for?"

"You will find out in a minute kid!" said Harris who was busy taking off sweater he had been wearing, revealing a black T-shirt without sleeves. He still had on his camouflage paints and he reached into his back pocket, removed his baseball cap and placed a green beret on his head, "We will all find out soon."

0o0o0

Grant wakes up and groans, he hears the chirping of birds and he suddenly sits up almost hitting Billy on the face. The rumble of the plane engines have stopped. He looks at Billy's face.

"Please tell me we didn't land?" he asked.

Billy opens his mouth to speak, when Amanda's voice is heard over a megaphone.

"ERIC? BEN? ERIC!"

Billy looks back at Grant.

"I think they are looking for someone!"

**Outside of the plane…**

Harris and Cooper, decked out in military vests and ammunition belts, along with M-16's in their hands, run toward the edge of the sandy runway. Behind him Harris could hear Grant's voice, asking who had hit him, when they entered the trees.

Cooper looked around.

"I think this is far enough for the perimeter, Harris head back and let them know we are good here!"

"You got it!" said Harris as he jogs back out of the jungle toward the plane.

"ERIC! ERIC! BEN!" Amanda says through the megaphone in her hands.

When Harris arrives back he walks up to Paul.

"Perimeter is secure, Mr. Kirby!"

"Good, thank you Harris!"

"What do you mean perimeter secured? We need to get back on this plane and take off now!" said Grant, "And will you please tell you wife to stop that it is not safe!"

Paul turns to Amanda and raises his hands toward his mouth.

"Amanda!"

"ERIC!"

"Amanda!"

"WHAT?" says Amanda as she turns to face them still talking through the megaphone.

"Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!" shouts Paul

"WHAT'S A BAD IDEA?" asked Amanda

RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR

Everyone freezes, suddenly shots are heard and Udesky and Nash come running toward the plane, shouting.

"We gotta go! We gotta go now!"

Harris looks where Cooper was.

"What about Cooper?"

BLAM, BLAM!

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR

"Cooper!" shouts Harris as he runs toward the shots.

"No!" shouts Udesky as he grabs Harris' arm, "Cooper is fine he can take care of himself!"

Harris pulls himself from the man's grasp and heads for the forest.

"Harris! Get back here!" Udesky shouts, but Harris ignores him and disappears into the trees, "Shoot!"

The man then runs back to the plane.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!

Harris lunges through the last of the shrubs and freezes when he sees what Cooper is shooting at.

"What the Heck! Cooper get out of there!"

The man starts to run but gets knocked off his feet by a long tail. Harris opens fire and then lunges for Cooper, grabbing his friend and then they both stagger back toward the runway! The Dinosaur close behind them. Harris looks back at the huge beast as that looks like the body of a raptor, with a crocodiles head and a large sail on its back.

RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!

They both shoot out onto the runway and see the plane headed toward them.

"Hey! Hey!" shouts Cooper as he pulls himself from Harris' grip.

The plane keeps speeding up and Harris can hear the Dinosaur charging toward them.

"Please Stop!" begged Cooper with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly a roar grabs both of their attentions as the dinosaur lunges for Cooper. Harris runs toward his friend and shoves him aside. The Spinosaur clamps down on Harris' leg.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Harris.

Suddenly the plane takes off and clipps the sail, the Spinosaur cries in pain and drops Harris to the ground. It then sees Cooper trying to stagger away and the snatches him up in one gulp. Harris watches in horror as his friend is eaten alive.

He looks up for the plane and watches as it heads toward the trees and crashes into the.

"Crap!" he cries and he struggles to stand up, stumbles and then begins to limp and run.

The Spinosaur looks at him and then heads after him. Harris picks ip his speed and makes it into the trees.

0o0o0

Alex, Sheen, Eric and Vee all look up at the sky as they see a plane crash into the trees near the old landing strip. The roar of the Spinosaur was heard as well.

"Oh, no!" whispers Alex in fear.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**Dune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, long time no see, or is it read? Anyways sorry that it has taken me this long to write, I have been very busy. So here is my next chapter for New Lives, enjoy…**

**0o0o0**

**Another Transformation**

As soon as Harris stepped into the midst of the trees and undergrowth he heard a loud crack and cried out as the ground underneath him gave way.

**THUD!**

Harris groaned as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground, suddenly wincing at the sharp pain that flared through his leg.

"Son of a…" cursed Harris as he propped himself up against the wall and looked around him.

He was in an old room, sort of like a cellar or basement. The room was filled with shelves covered in containers, boxes, bottles and other junk. Everything was covered in dust, which could be seen floating freely through the beams of sunlight that filtered through the opening in the roof. Harris looked closer at it and realized that he had stepped on an old trapdoor that had been covered in dirt and leaves.

Harris struggled into a standing position and picked up his gun, then using it as a cane, stumbled over toward a table that had on open box on it. He reached in and pulled out a small bottle of white liquid. Harris examined the label and found it to faded to read.

"I wonder if this is medicine? Or is it something that could kill me?" Harris paused in thought for a moment as he stared at his bleeding leg, "Well there is only one way to find out, I am going to die anyway if I don't get this thing covered as it is."

Harris ripped a strip off of his pants leg and then sat down on the floor with the bottle in hand.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered as he opened the bottle and poured the stuff into the gash.

"GAAAAHHH!" Harris cried, "This stuff effing stings!"

He quickly wrapped the gashes in the strip from his pants and then calmed himself, still flinching from the pain. He looked around for a way out of the cellar when he spotted the ladder that was leaning against the wall.

Harris placed the ladder in position and began to limp up it. Just as he reached the halfway point, his body suddenly stiffened and began to tremble.

"W-what is g-going o-on?" Harris asked aloud.

He screams as he feels his bones begin to shift and crack, stretching his body. He falls to the floor, his whole being wracked in pain as it begins to grow bigger and change. Just as Harris thinks that he can't stand it anymore, he looses consciousness.

There is a loud rip as his shirt is ripped apart by his growing body and the small sail that is still growing out of his back. His body continues to change until it bursts through the walls of the cellar, bringing a shower of dirt, cement and metal beams crashing down on the still enlarging body of a young mature Spinosaur male.

0o0o0

Alex shoves his way through the brush as he rushes toward the spot where he and the rest of his pack can still hear the Spinosaur roaring. Just as the young raptor is about to burst from the shrubs, the smell of death reaches his nostrils. He halts his forward progress and then finds himself flat on the dirt with a shocked Eric sitting on his back.

Alex growled up at the younger raptor, who gave a small eep and leapt off of his back.

"S-sorry, Alex! I-I didn't see you there until the last…" Alex places a clawed hand over Eric's mouth and motions toward an opening in the bushes. Eric glances through it and his eyes widen in fear. This is the scene that Sheen and Vee find their mates both staring with mixed emotions at a T-rex that is eating a dead Stegosaurus.

Sheen quietly walks up to Alex's side and stares at the bigger dinosaur.

"We should keep going, if we want to find those humans, if they are still alive," she hissed softly to her mate.

Alex nods his head.

"I know, but how are we going to get around this big guy without him noticing us? I can tell you right now Sheen, I do not want to lose a single member of my pack, my family!"

Eric and Vee both look at Alex in surprise.

'_Does he really consider us part of his family?_' they both unknowingly think at the same time.

Sheen rubs her head against Alex's to comfort him.

"Neither do I, Alex, but we need to chance it if we are going to save those humans," she said softly.

Alex is about to respond when Vee hissed to the rest of them.

"We may not have to, look!" and she pointed with her head toward the other side of the clearing.

Five humans step through the tall grass and stare at the dead carcass, not noticing the T-rex yet. One of the men wearing a hat steps closer to the dead dinosaur.

"Don't worry its dead," he said to the rest in a loud voice, causing the four raptors to flinch when the T-rex stands up. The human's freeze their movements and stare at the big dinosaur with fear filled eyes. The man speaks again but in a lower voice.

"No one, move, a muscle!" and almost humorously the others turn tail and run, forcing the last man to run with the T-rex roaring after him.

Alex swore to himself and turned to face the rest of his pack.

"Let's go! We need to do this fast, just lunge in at anytime and distract the big guy, we can find the human's after we get them away from here, now move!" with that all four lunge from the bushes and ran after the other dinosaur and the five humans.

0o0o0

Consciousness slowly returned to Harris as he let out a groan and struggled to push himself up. The feeling of heavy objects on his body made the ex-beret pause in his movements, allowing new sensations to fill his body. Harris slowly raised a hand up to his face and stared at the brownish/purple colored clawed hand for a few seconds and then he let out a panic filled roar. He jumped to his feet with a loud ground shaking stomp, causing the dirt and pieces of walls to fall off of him, giving him another look at his body.

He was tall with brownish/purple scales all over his body, his snout was shaped like a crocodiles and he could tell without looking at his back that there was a huge fan like sail on his back. He didn't know how, but he was now a Spinosaurus. Harris stood there for a while and was about to take a step forward when he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, then everything went black.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? I would really like to see some reviews for this!**

**-Dune**


End file.
